Valkyrie/Victoria
Victoria is a friendly Valkyrie who can join you after a battle. World Interactions Battle Dialogue “I'm tired...” “It's cold...” “Cupid is just a goof-off...” “It is my duty to maintain peace and stability...” “Polar bears... They're cute...” “Eden is a great person... It is thanks to her that Snow Heaven was created.” “Even a warrior maiden loses her form once she has fallen to the earth...” “I swear eternal loyalty to Ilias...!” “Looking at the sky has allowed me to relax... Before I fell to the earth, there was no such thing.” “I just spent three hours playing with the Polar Bear Girl. She gave me a fish as a present...” “You may receive my feathers...” (+1 Angel Feather) “This money is dedicated to the Goddess...” (+ 2200G) “Use this spear to destroy evil...” (+1 Brionac) “I would like to eat some corn...” (Give 1 Corn) *Yes – “Ah, thank you...” (+20 Affinity) *No – “I thought so...” “Offer your money...” (Give 1320G) *Yes – “Ah, thank you...” (+25 Affinity) *No – “I thought so...” *Not enough money – “...it appears you cannot afford to dedicate any.” “I would like to eat a pretzel...” (Give 1 Pretzel) *Yes – “Ah, thank you...” (+30 Affinity) *No – “I thought so...” “Cupid is so troublesome. I wonder if there is any to make her cooperate...” *Scold her – “She won't listen to anything I say, that's why I'm troubled...” *Strike her with a whip – “That's just cruel...!” (-5 Affinity) *Brainwash her – “If it is that kind of brainwashing magic, that one over there is better at it... But I'll give it a try.” (+10 Affinity) “I have lost much of my fighting strength as a warrior maiden... I wonder how I should live from now on.” *Continue fighting – “You're right... Fighting is the only thing I know.” (+10 Affinity) *Play around – “I apologize, but I do not know how to play...” *Keep worrying – “I have already grown weary of suffering...” (-5 Affinity) “I've been enjoying playing with the Polar Bear Girls, but... Do you think this is a sin prohibited by Ilias?”“ *It is a sin – “Yes, I knew this...” *It is not a sin – “I would like to think so...” (+10 Affinity) *Stop playing with Polar Bear Girls – “I want to stop... But they're so cute...” (-5 Affinity) “How do humans prevail over the cold...?” *They make fires – “As I thought, they warm themselves with fire...” *They enter a cave – “I dislike dark places...” (-5 Affinity) *They have sex – “I see, that sounds reasonable. They overcome the cold weather and produce more offspring...” (+10 Affinity) “Why are you fighting...?” *To protect the world – “That is a magnificent story... For someone like me who crawls miserably on the earth, I can no longer keep up with you.” *For Ilias – “So you too, swear allegiance to Ilias...” (+10 Affinity) *For fame and fortune – “I will not deny that... Many warriors have fought with dreams of glory.” (+10 Affinity) Pocket Castle Basic Greeting: Victoria: “Let us depart, now who shall we vanquish...?” With Micaela-chan: Micaela-chan: “Victoria, are you working your hardest for Ilias...?” Victoria: “Yes, naturally...” Micaela-chan: “Really... But you appeared to be playing with the Polar Bear Girl all afternoon yesterday.” Victoria: “Th-that's...umm...” Micaela-chan: “Lucifina-chan and I will play with you too...” Victoria: “Yes, by all means... Please keep it a secret from Eden...” With Knoot: Victoria: “............” Knoot: “What's wrong...?” Victoria: “...Can I hug you for just a moment?” Knoot: “Okay...” Victoria: “So warm...” Knoot: “Snuggly...♪” With Cupi: Cupi: “Victoria, let's plaaaay!” Victoria: “We have a duty... I have no time to play around.” Cupi: “Uweeeeeh! I want to plaaaay!” Victoria: “............” Victoria: “...Just for a little bit.” Cupi: “Yaaay!” Camp Grandeur Theatre World Playful Actions 1st Action: Victoria: “Haa...!” 4 enemies take damage 2nd Action: Victoria: “I do not neglect my training...” Victoria is training in secret... happens 3rd Action: Victoria: “*stare*...” Victoria makes a sidelong glance... However, it appeared to be more like a glare! happens 4th Action: Victoria: “Let's go...!” Victoria gets psyched up! gets increased Atk for next turn 5th Action: Victoria: “I will give you this...” Victoria presents a gift! Curry and Rice Category:Angels Category:Artist: frfr Category:Companions Category:Characters: Paradox Chapter 2